Unwanted House Guests
by xredxchainsawx
Summary: Aoba comes home from a long day of work only to find Noiz once again in his room, and before he could throw him out, Aoba finds himself pinned between the wall and the blonde. RATED M FOR YAOI/SMUT. NOIZ X AOBA


"G-Gah!" I yelp softly as I'm pinned against the wall by Noiz. He had my arms held behind my back, and he used his body weight to hold me against the wall. Although he didn't look it, he was painfully strong. "W-what are you doing in my house?!" I ask. Sure, I knew him, but not well enough that coming home and finding him once again trashing my room wasn't creepy! "Shh.." He hisses, his lips close to my ear, sending chills down my spine. I had so many questions for him, but each time I had said one he only pressed closer to me. "N- Noiz I can't breathe.." I gasped out, the pressure from being sandwiched between him and the wall making it nearly impossible to take in air, making my head begin to ache. "Tch.." I felt the pressure from him be released, but before I had the time to relax and catch my breath, I felt myself forcefully being spun and pushed down to the mattress. "Wha-"I began but before I could even finish asking, Noiz was once again on top of me. This time I was lying on my back, and Noiz was wedged between my legs, a position that once I realized I was in, turned my cheeks pink. "N-Noiz what are you-"I started, but was cut off by a growl. "Shut up, Aoba, and stop asking so many damn questions!" He said, a frown appearing on his previously blank face.

I looked up at him, shocked. Those had been the first actual words he'd said to me since I went up to my room and found him on my floor. "S-sorry.." I sputter out and before I could question what would happen next, Noiz showed me. He roughly ground his hips into mine, a shocked gasp hissing through my teeth and his usually bank eyes fluttered the slightest bit, which was better than his monotone expression. He ground against me again, pushing what bulges were forming in our pants together earning him another moan from me "Noiz…" his name slipped through my lips before I could think of stopping it. "What is it?" he asked, his gaze fixated on me. _What did I want?_ "More…" _I want more.._ Words were flowing through my lips straight from my body, not even passing through my consciousness before escaping my body, not that I was about to complain about what I had gotten myself into.

The slightest hint of a smirk pulled at the corner of Noiz's mouth as he continued to grind against me, earning a chorus of moans from me until I was fed up with the sounds of myself and grabbed Noiz's lime green tie, forcefully pulling him down into a heated and passionate kiss. Their tongues danced against one another's and he felt one of the blonde's hands slip under his dark blue shirt, slowly touching Aoba's soft, pale skin. Aoba's back arched at the cold hand that was brushing against his sensitive sides and let out a soft grunt. Noiz pulled his hand back, which had disappointed Aoba until he felt his shirt being tugged upwards gently, and knew what Noiz wanted. He carefully moved to make removing it easier and once it was off began working at Noiz's clothing, starting with his tie.

He didn't get much of his clothes off, only his tie and half of his top shirt's buttons, before the blonde pulled his lips from Aoba's and began to kiss his neck and newly exposed chest down to his soft pink nipples. The blue haired male's breath hitched as Noiz took the soft pink nub in his mouth, sucking and nipping it lightly as one of his hands toyed with the other. Aoba let out a soft moan and pushed his chest up softly, his body craving more attention from the other male in any form it could get. Noiz switched sides and gave the same treatment to Aoba's other soft nipple for a few moments before kissing his way back up to his lips for another heated kiss.

Now that Noiz was once again at a reachable distance, he continued where he had left off at removing the blonde's clothes and pulled his over shirt off quickly followed by his black under shirt, his bracelets removed in the process. Aoba ran his fingers over his surprisingly detailed chest down to his jeans, which were difficult to grab onto due to the grinding and he hurriedly undid the green and black belt, eager for all clothes to be moved to the floor off of their bodies. After Noiz's belt was gone, the blonde returned the favor and removed Aoba's, taking his blue pants off with them. It felt much better with them off, not as tight or restricted, and he tugged on Noiz's pants softly, wanting him to take them off for him. Noiz of course didn't fight back and tugged them off along with his underwear and as he did that, Aoba pulled his underwear off then pulled a bottle of lube from inside the drawer next to him, placing it on the bed.

Once Noiz had removed the remainder of his clothing, he went straight for the bottle of lube, not wanting to waste any more time. He and Aoba both desperately craved each other at this point, and as he covered his length in lube, making sure all the piercings on it weren't going to get stuck and were generously coated in the slippery liquid, Aoba slowly stroked his own length. Once he deemed himself ready, he slumped over Aoba once again, rubbing the pierced tip of his fully hard cock on Aoba's entrance before slowly pushing into him, a groan escaping from both of them. As each piercing pushed deeper into Aoba until he was all the way in. He didn't bother prepping the blue haired male beforehand with his fingers because he knew perfectly well Aoba didn't need it. The quickness of his thrusts sped up and Aoba's arms wrapped around Noiz's neck, pulling them both closer together.

Their lips crashed together, and Aoba bravely jutted his tongue into the mouth of the other. It was a strange feeling, anyway but his lip and tongue piercings only made it feel stranger, but in a good way nonetheless. By now, Noiz was thrusting at full speed, his hips crashing hard against the bluenette's, and his head dipped back from the kiss letting out a pleasured cry. One of Aoba's hands reluctantly pulled from around his neck and began to stroke his throbbing member, only to be swatted away and replaced with Noiz's bandage covered ones, which only made the feeling more unique and honestly better. "N-Noiz!" He gasped, his back arching high as he felt his body rising towards climax.

"Don't release until I do." Noiz dominantly demands of Aoba, who has no choice but oblige. Noiz shifted his angle in the way he knew to, and now his thrusts were aimed directly for Aoba's prostate, hitting it perfectly each time. "A-Ah Noiz~" he yelped, the noise almost sounding like what would've been a cry of pain if you hadn't known the context it was used in. Just like the person who had just entered the house hadn't. He had come over to visit his dear friend and saw his light on and movement from his room, but when the door wasn't answered and he heard muffled cries from inside he became worried and let himself in, just in time to hear Aoba cry out Noiz's name.

"Don't do it yet… I haven't finished yet.." He growled, and the noise itself made it even harder for Aoba to hold back "A-Ah.! P-Please.. Let me.." He whimpered out, his body aching with the need to release. As Noiz forcefully slammed his final thrusts into him, calling out "Now..!" As he gave a final thrust, instantly releasing into the blue haired male. As Aoba released on himself and the blonde, he let out a very loud shriek of relief, his nails digging into Noiz's back hard enough to draw blood, not that Noiz could tell it anyway. As they lay there breathless and desperately trying to catch their breaths, Aoba gently leans in for a much softer kiss, after all of that needing a break.

Meanwhile, downstairs stood a man completely misinterpreting the whole situation. As he heard Noiz call out 'now' and the shriek from Aoba that followed, he could only imagine the worse, and that something horrible had just happened to his best friend. In a matter of seconds he was up the stairs and busted through the doorway, a panicked look on his face "Aoba are y-"He stopped dead in his tracks. Aoba's head snapped sideways to see the new figure that had appeared in the doorway "K-Koujaku?! What are you…-"It suddenly dawned on him the position him and Noiz were still in, and Noiz stayed triumphantly perched above Aoba. "GET OUT!" Aoba yells at the top of his lungs, grabbing the closest thing to him and launching it at the stunned frozen Koujaku in the doorway, and of course what he had grabbed was the bottle of lube.

That was definitely the most awkward conversation Aoba had to have, not to mention not long after Aoba and Noiz had cleaned themselves up, an oblivious Tae-san came home. Maybe this time Aoba will really remember to lock the door,


End file.
